


Looking for two Klaus fics

by Anonymous



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ghost Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Immortal Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Temporary Character Death, Young Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So sorry to post this here, but I'm hoping you fic experts can help me!I'm desperately searching for two Klaus Hargreeves fics that I've read and loved, but sadly never bookmarked. And now I can't find them anywhere…
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24
Collections: Anonymous





	Looking for two Klaus fics

In the first one, Klaus actually dies at the rave(?), but he goes home and pretends to be alive. He doesn't tell anyone he's dead, but they find out when he enters the cage with Vanya to comfort her, I think.… Cue a lot of yelling. I think this also averts the apocalypse. 

And the second is a fic I read ages ago. Some details have been lost to time, but this is what I think happens:

The siblings are in the Hargreeves mansion. They're either young again after the time jump, or they might be adults. They keep ignoring Klaus, whose powers are growing. They might even be mean to him, or misunderstandings make him sad and upset. Something happens, and the mansion is under attack. 

Klaus somehow defends them with his powers, but he's not really in control? Everything gets really cold and the siblings are scared for him. Maybe he manifests ghosts which cause the cold? I'm not entirely sure, but Klaus isn't in control of his powers, and the others have to "talk him down".  
Pretty sure it's a long fic, but I haven't seen it since maybe 2019, so it could have been deleted…


End file.
